Inheritance
by HappyFace1886
Summary: “I’ve done my part... now it’s your turn to return the favor.” The stupid glowing black bird snarled at Hiromi who glared back defiantly. “Kill Hiwatari Kai!” AU HiromixKai
1. Chapter 1

Due to the sheer lack of more good KaixHiromi fics, I've decided to make one. I've decided this especially since I can't find anymore great fanfics about them! DX I always end up re-reading all of the good ones and wanting more but not being able to find more! My schedule is out of control so it's most likely I won't be able to update as often as I would like, not to mention I have my KHR fanfics, but I shall try my best!

I hope readers will enjoy this fanfic and spread the KaixHiromi love around!

I don't own Beyblade and I don't own Callie! She is the fanfiction writer, Blackbelt's, character.

Hope you enjoy the fic!

**OOooOOooOO**

**Inheritance**

Summary: "I've done my part... now it's your turn to return the favor." The stupid black glowing bird snarled at Hiromi who glared back defiantly. "Kill Hiwatari Kai!"

Pairings: KaixHiromi Tiny bits of other pairings like MariahxRei and maybe hints of TakaoxHiromi

**OOooOOooOO**

Other explanations will be at the bottom of the page.

I haven't exactly watched all of V-Force or G-Revolution, so if there are some mistakes... oh well. XD Also, since I don't have time to re-read and edit stuff, please forgive grammer and spelling mistakes!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Can we please get a move on with this?" a young black haired girl grumbled as she sat on her seat with her arms crossed. She didn't even bother to hide her scowl and began to tap her fingers on her arm impatiently. Beside her, a brunette around the same age rolled her eyes._

"_Calm down, the lawyers are just double checking to make sure that nothing is wrong. After all," ruby-red eyes flashed towards the black haired girl in a mocking glance, "they know just what sort of ruckus you'll make if we have to all meet here again."_

_The black haired girl looked at her in aghast. "Are you implying that I'm some sort of wild animal that has no civility what so ever?"_

"_Why dear cousin, I have no idea what you're talking about." The brunette said with a saccharine smile, trying not to roll her eyes._

"_Adrianne, Hiromi, that's enough." A feminine voice said in a soft tone that held steel behind it. "If you two are done with your silly games, it's time for the lawyers to announce what your Ojiisama has left everyone."_

"_Yes Obaasama," the two chorused, though while Adrianne was giving their grandmother an oh-so-sweet smile, Hiromi was looking out the window with a scowl. If Adrianne wanted to suck up to their grandmother, who was she to stop her? The only thing Hiromi wanted was some time alone, but the stupid lawyers and even her own family apparently weren't sensitive enough to know just how much the death of her grandfather had affected her._

_Nope, to everyone else, it was all about the inheritance left by their wealthy grandparent._

"_Hiromi Tachibana," she glanced indifferently when they finally came to the subject of her own inheritance. Adrianne was twisting the handkerchief frantically while her butler was ready to jot down the things that were to be left in Hiromi's possession. "According to the will of your grandfather-."_

* * *

"Hiromi... Hiromi..." there was a painful slap on her cheek. "Hiromi!"

"Ow!" Hiromi instinctively returned the slap. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of two familiar yelps. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she saw her friends Tsuki and Callie both sprawled on the floor with Tsuki on top of Callie. "...what are you two doing?"

"Tsuki, get off me," Callie groaned from beneath her. "You're heavy."

"I am not," Tsuki mumbled darkly while rolling off of her. "Hiromi, why'd you have to hit me back like that?"

"Because you hit me first," Hiromi said matter-of-factly. "Besides, you know what my motto is like."

"What, violence is always the answer?" Callie joked and yelped when Hiromi hit her on the back of her head. "Tsuki, she hit me!"

"Don't get me involved," Tsuki said with her hands raised. "One hit from Hiromi is enough to last all day."

"Ha, ha, ha," Hiromi laughed monotonously. "You two are so funny that my stomach is killing me."

"Someone's grouchy," Tsuki commented with a scowl, only to be elbowed by Callie. Hiromi saw the motion and sighed.

"No, Callie, it's alright. I'm sorry you two." Hiromi began to rub her forehead, trying to soothe the upcoming headache. "It's just... well... I guess coming here is just making me remember unpleasant memories."

Tsuki tilted her head, locks of her midnight blue hair partially hiding her face. "Well, if you want, we can do this another day. I mean, it wasn't all that hard sneaking out of the hotel. Today we can just see the city without that annoying tour-guide lady."

Hiromi shook her head. "No, it's fine. Let's do it today. I want to get this over with."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked in concern.

"I'm sure," Hiromi flashed a smile at Callie. "Really, I'm fine. Let's just hurry on to the bank before Mr. Roberts finds out that we snuck out of the hotel."

Tsuki waved it away. "Like I said, that idiot won't even notice us gone. Besides, just in case by some miracle he does notice that we're not there, I asked some of those guys that had a crush on you to make sure he doesn't notice anything."

"Tsuki, you're acting delusional again." Hiromi leaned against the uncomfortable bus seat and glanced around her. There wasn't anyone here other than her, Tsuki, and Callie. Then again, that was no surprise since it was probably over half an hour after one in the morning. She and the two had snuck out of the hotel at eleven and were stuck in a three hour bus ride. She should have known that her grandfather would make her life complicated even after death.

Hiromi unconsciously gripped her necklace where the silver key was being held. Callie seemed to notice and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Hiromi, we're here for you. Whatever's in there, we'll face together."

Tsuki snorted. "Callie, you're making it seem as though we're going to be facing something life threatening. It's just a bank. There's probably just something valuable there that Hiromi can sell for billions of dollars."

"But what about what you said at the hotel?" Callie reminded. "You were going on and on about how Switzerland banks are infamous for allowing bad people to hide their stolen goods at their banks and not letting the police investigate things in their banks. What if whatever Hiromi's Ojiisan left behind is something dangerous?"

Tsuki frowned as her grip on her laptop bag's strap tightened. She remembered the information all too well, but it was Hiromi's grandfather. The background check Tsuki had done on him revealed that he was completely clean. There was no reason to be afraid. Before Tsuki could reassure Callie, the bus stopped.

"This is our stop," Hiromi stood up and stretched, sighing at how her bones cracked. She had to calm down already. It wasn't as though they were going on a death march. Still, the tension refused to leave her shoulders. "Let's go."

* * *

"Are all banks this... uh... creepy looking?" Callie asked, keeping a tight grip on Tsuki's arm. The towering Gothic architecture loomed over them and Callie thought she saw eyes flashing in one of the windows. She sighed in relief when the passing moonlight revealed that it was only a statue.

Tsuki squirmed under Callie's iron grip. "Callie, my arm needs circulation."

"B-But-."

"Just not so tight," Tsuki consoled when she saw that Callie was about to cry. "You know, if you're so scared, you should have just stayed at the hotel."

"No way!" Callie yelled loudly, her voice echoing within the dark, empty streets. She yelped when Tsuki her hand over her mouth.

"Are you stupid?" Tsuki hissed only to be hit in the head by Hiromi.

"Stop provoking each other." She said and began to stomp towards the entrance of the bank. Her shoulders remained tense and hearing the two hissing at each other was making the headache return. Maybe it was a mistake bringing these two with her.

No, coming here with a familiar face was better than coming here alone. If Hiromi had been alone, she probably wouldn't have had the nerve to sneak out of the hotel in the first place.

The automatic doors opened and their eyes immediately noticed the dim light that was coming from the small candle lit in the receptionist desk. It was the only light source within the corridor.

"This place is really creepy," Callie whispered and Tsuki couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Why aren't there any lights here? They're making it seem as though we've entered the entrance to some cult."

"For once I agree with you," Tsuki murmured, unconsciously returning the tight grip Callie had on her. "Let's just hurry and get this over with."

"Don't tell me the great Tsuki is afraid," Callie mocked and was given a glare in retort.

Hiromi ignored the two and headed towards the receptionists desk. There sat an elderly woman whose eyes were glued to the computer screen before her, her fingers endlessly clacking on the keyboard. Hiromi cleared her throat to catch her attention, but the elderly lady remained oblivious to her.

"Uh excuse me," Hiromi began in French. **(1)**

"Key please," the lady interrupted brusquely surprisingly in Japanese, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Huh?"

"Key please," the lady said impatiently this time. When she felt Hiromi hesitance, she looked up from the screen and presented Hiromi with the sharpest blue eyes she had ever seen. "Using the latest technology developed in the United States, Sacred Trust Accounts have made it so that identifications are made through keys. Without the key, whether you are the true owner or not, you will not be allowed to access the account."

"Well that's stupid," Callie commented, ignoring Tsuki's alarm as the woman's eyes turned sharply towards Callie. "What if someone stole the key? It'll make it too eas-mmph!"

"Sorry about my friend here, you know how it's really late and all," Tsuki blabbered before dragging Callie to the side. "Are you an idiot?"

Callie jerked Tsuki's hand off her mouth. "Well it's true. It'll be too easy to steal things here if the key is the only thing for identification."

"The reason why this bank is so famous," Hiromi supplied as she remembered the details she had been given by the lawyer, "is because that its walls are impenetrable. The keys are the only things that allow people to open the safes here. A lot of people favor this place because there's no need to worry about other people stealing things here. They just have to worry about themselves since they're the only ones with the key. If I remember correctly, if the owner doesn't visit the bank at least every fifty years, whatever they have in their account will be terminated."

"That is correct," the elderly woman said. "This is to prevent spaces from being filled up by items that no longer have an owner. If it was a matter of inheritance, it'll only make sense if the next generation arrives each fifty years to check on the items."

"Right," Hiromi pulled off her necklace and handed it to the elderly woman. She inserted the key into the slot and began to type away in her computer and in a matter of seconds, returned the key to Hiromi.

"The elevator is down the hall to the right. Insert your key in the keyhole and the elevator will take you to the proper floor. Do not attempt to enter other people's domain for the elevator will take you to the floor that belongs solely to you. If you attempt to breach the domains of others, you will be evicted from the area, your key will be confiscated, and the items you have stored within Sacred Trusts Account will be terminated. I hope you have a pleasant transaction." The elderly woman said monotonously and remained silent, even as Hiromi thanked her and went down the corridor.

"Sheesh, what a weird lady." Callie mumbled.

"Yeah, she gave me the chills," Tsuki added, rubbing her arm after Callie finally released her. "Anyways, what do you think is in there, Hiromi?"

"Knowing my Ojiisama, who knows?" Hiromi shrugged, immediately catching sight of the intimidating steel black elevator. "I never knew him that well. I used to go to his place all the time when I was a kid, but then after Okaasan and I moved away from Bakuten, I only saw him and my other relatives during the holidays."

"Oh yeah, you never really explained to us why you moved from Bakuten in the first place. I thought you really liked it there." Callie said, jumping slightly when the elevator doors opened the moment they stood in front of it. She had to be dragged inside by Tsuki and Hiromi when she stared at the elevator fearfully for a few seconds.

Hiromi stuck the key in the slot and sighed, leaning against the elevator walls while the door closed. "I don't really understand it either. Okaasan just one day told me that we were moving to Tokyo. It might be because she was promoted to the secretarial job at the headquarters of the business place she worked at."

"Yeah, that might make sense." Tsuki nodded. "And good thing she did or else we wouldn't have met... though, if I were in your shoes, I'd hate having to leaving Bakuten."

"Why is that?" Hiromi asked curiously, almost lurching forward in surprise when the elevator actually began to move sideways. Then again, that was no real surprise since the elevator escorted customers to their accounts only.

Callie giggled as she understood Tsuki's reason. "That's because Bakuten is the place where the World Champion Kinomiya Takao lives! If we lived at Bakuten, maybe we could have gotten a glimpse of the whole entire team! I heard they occasionally get together at Kinomiya-san's place!"

Tsuki nodded vigorously, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "I still get the chills remembering last year's tournament. The team, including the new member Daichi, got together and formed the G-Revolution team and they faced off against that BEGA team. It was such an awesome match!"

"...what are you two talking about?" Hiromi asked in confusion.

"Don't tell me you don't know about Kinomiya Takao!" Callie almost squawked in surprise while Tsuki looked equally surprised. Hiromi shook her head.

"Uh, I vaguely remember the name Kinomiya Takao. I think he was the one always sleeping in class and I had to yell at him all the time." Hiromi shook her head again at the memory. "He was such a pain in the ass."

"Hiromi, are you telling me you have no idea what beyblade is?" Callie demanded, almost reaching out to shake the crazy girl. How could she not know about the world famous sport? Everyone knew about Beyblade!

"Bey-whatta?" Hiromi scrunched up her face. "What's that?"

"Beyblade," Tsuki repeated. "Say it with me, Bey-blade. It's not that hard to say!"

"Uh, yeah, anyways, I don't know what the bey-thingy is." Hiromi said only to yelp when the two grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her, unable to contain the urge to knock some sense into her. "H-Hey, you two s-stop i-it!"

"How could not know about Beyblade? It's like the most awesomest sport in the world!" Callie yelled. "They're always talking about it in TV, the newspaper, and magazines! How could you not be exposed to it?"

"That's because I don't watch the sports news or the sports sections, or those sports magazines!" Hiromi yelled, getting dizzy by how hard the two were shaking her.

"They don't just come out in sports stuff!" Tsuki shuddered momentarily as she remembered how some of the fangirls at their school and thrown one of their girly magazines in the air and it had landed on top of her. It had been a picture of one of the Neo Borgs from the tournament and next to it was a column about why that guy was the ultimate, boyfriend material. It had taken Tsuki quite some time to bury the horrible memory. "Don't you read those girly magazines?"

Hiromi shoved both of them off of her. "For your information, I stopped reading those stuff ages ago. The only things I've been reading these days are text books and college brochures! If you two haven't forgotten, this is our last year of freedom before we're shipped off to college!"

"Oh right, I forgot, you're a nerd." Tsuki said, rolling her eyes while Callie snickered beside her.

"I am not a nerd!" Hiromi snapped. "Besides, you're the one that always carries a laptop around!"

"For the sake of beyblading!" Tsuki defended, holding her laptop bag protectively against her. "I use this to observe beybattles, the stats of beybladers, and stuff like that! That's very important!"

"Tsuki, you don't even beyblade." Callie laughed out loud. "Neither do you Callie." The laughter was abruptly cut short of Hiromi's dry words.

Callie flushed and laughed nervously. "Uh, I'm not really good at beyblading and neither is Tsuki. She's more of the analyzer and I'm more of the tuner. I'm better at fixing, adjusting, and improving beyblades then actually using them."

"Why are you two fans of this sport again?" Hiromi asked wryly.

"Because it's awesome, flashy, cool,-." Hiromi's ears were fortunately spared from the tirade as the elevator abruptly coming to a halt, causing the two to almost fell on top of Hiromi. The elevator door swung open and the three couldn't help but stare at the darkness before them.

"What is it with this place?" Callie complained. "They say they're a bank and all that jazz yet they can't even afford to get some lights for their rooms?"

"Uh, Callie?" Hiromi flipped the switch and lights immediately flooded the room.

Callie laughed nervously again. "Uh, right, I knew that."

"Stupid," Tsuki said, ignoring Callie's flushed glare.

Hiromi ignored as round two of Tsuki vs. Callie began. Instead, she began to scrutinize the room. The walls were a warm shade of beige while the mahogany pillars supported the high ceilings. Fresh-appearing flowers and plants filled the area and there were two cream yellow couches within the middle of the room, placed side by side the elegant looking oak desk. The room resembled more of a study than a bank account.

Tsuki gave a low whistle, keeping Callie away from her by pressing one hand against her head. "This place sure is fancy. If this place wasn't so expensive and shady, I'd probably get an account here myself."

"As if you have the money for this place." Callie grumbled.

"Exactly why I also said that this place was expensive." Tsuki said smoothly, smirking when Callie growled angrily. It was so easy to irritate her.

"Okay, do I need to give you two a time out again?" Hiromi threatened. Tsuki immediately released Callie who, unprepared for the loss of the force hindering her, fell on the ground. Tsuki sniggered while Hiromi sighed, helping Callie off the ground. "Can we please come here for what I came here already?"

"Sure," Callie rubbed her sore forehead. "Just a quick question."

"What is it?"

"Where's the thing your Ojiisan left you?" Callie asked, looking around the room. "There doesn't appear to be anything you can take with you unless you're going to take the couches and that desk."

"The monkey has a good point for once," Tsuki said only to be slapped on the back, hard. Tsuki yelped, having a sensitive back, and glared at Callie who whistled innocently. "Why you-."

"Okay, that's enough! Tsuki, Callie, stand in the corners until we leave!" Neither of them moved, too busy glaring at each other. An extra layer of frost appeared in Hiromi's tone of voice. "Now."

The two began to grumble, but headed towards the corners, knowing that if they angered Hiromi any more, they were not only going to get a stern lecture, it was most likely she was going to punish them in the most inhumane yet legal way. They had been unfortunate enough to witness her to do that to a rebellious student within their class room.

Hiromi sighed, wondering how many times she's already sighed this one night. These two were going to be the death of her.

Hiromi's ruby red eyes scanned the room again. Callie did have a point. There wasn't really anything here that could be considered an inheritance. She walked over to the two couches and stared at the table. It had a lovely sheen, as though someone had cleaned it not too long ago. Her finger began to trace over the mesmerizing black markings placed purposely on the table when her finger reach the center.

There was a keyhole.

She took out the key and stared at it. No wonder the lawyers had gone on and on about how the key was extremely important and how it was vital that she didn't lose it. The key slipped into the opening perfectly and twisted cleanly. There was a loud click and Tsuki and Callie couldn't help but glance at Hiromi from their respective corners.

"Turn around," Hiromi snapped and the two did so reluctantly. This was their punishment for causing such a ruckus. They'll just have to wait and see what the grand thing her Ojiisama had left her. Hiromi pulled the key out and the table began to unfold itself automatically, the sides falling to the side before the top of the table began to rise upward.

Staring at the contents within the desk, Hiromi couldn't help but frown.

What the hell was this?

"Oh my gosh!" she heard a loud shriek behind her and jumped. Callie was looking almost hungrily at what was in the table while Tsuki's eyes were literally flashing. When the hell did these two get here?! "I can't believe your Ojiisan left you something as beautiful as this."

"...what is it?" Hiromi asked, picking up the small black object. She carefully held it, making sure that her fingers weren't cut by the jagged surface. It was a pure midnight shade looking toy top with the occasional red. Hiromi traced her finger over the surface and thought she saw some sort of image on the center shrouded in black.

"It's a beyblade," Tsuki explained quickly, both her and Callie refusing to take their eyes off the small, delicate object. "I've never seen that model before. The metal is also so slick. Callie, have you ever seen anything like this?"

Callie shook her head negatively. "I've never seen parts like that before and believe me, I memorized the whole entire booklet of beyparts. Hiromi, please, please, please, please, please, can I take it apart?"

Hiromi took a step back when she saw the frightening gleam in Callie's eyes. "Uh, I don't think so."

She looked at Hiromi, clearly heartbroken. "What? Why? I promise I'll put it back together for you! Please, please, please, please, please!"

"No, means no," Hiromi said firmly. "I'm not going to bey-whatever because I have no idea how to and-."

"Wow, your Ojiisan even left you a custom made launcher and a basic one too." Tsuki noted. "Hm, I wonder if the launcher is fixed to suit your grip. I'm sure Callie can fix that if it isn't. She can calibrate your beyblade to fit your needs while I'll be able to make you a schedule so that you can learn how to beyblade."

"I told you," Hiromi said heatedly. "I'm not going to beyblade-!"

"She finally said beyblade right!" Callie cheered.

"Alright, we're on the right track then." Tsuki said with a smile. "Now it's time to learn how to launch the blade properly, y-."

"You two!" Hiromi whacked them both on the head, knowing that was the only way to make them stop. "Listen, I'm not going to beyblade. I don't know how and I don't want to know. This thing is one of my Ojiisama's last gifts to me!"

"Exactly why you should use it to the fullest," Tsuki replied. "He gave the beyblade to you because he wants you to use it. Besides, look at all these spare parts he left for you. He even made sure to put these in here so that if your beyblade was to get damaged during a battle, you'll have some custom parts you can use since your beyblade is obviously custom made."

"But why did he give me this beyblade?" Hiromi demanded. "It doesn't make sense! I never showed any interest in the sport. Hell, I didn't even know about the sport until today! So, why out of all the things out there in the world, did he give me this thing?"

"...you might find out if you try beyblading," Callie said with a sweet smile. Whenever she gave Hiromi this smile, it was easy to convince her to do certain things she wanted to, but obviously, this wasn't going to be one of those times.

"Nice try," Hiromi patted Callie on the head before tucking the beyblade into the hoister that was within the desk. She looked at it confused, not knowing where to strap it on, when Tsuki took it from her and helped strap it on her thigh. Callie grabbed the two launchers and grabbed the other hoister and showed her how to put it around her waist. "Hehe, thanks and no, just because you guys taught me how to put these on doesn't mean I'm going to start learning how to beyblade. I'm putting it on because I don't want to carry all those things with me to the hotel."

The hopeful smiles on their faces disappeared and they glumly began to follow Hiromi to the elevator.

"We all set?" Hiromi asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Meh." Callie said lifelessly.

"Un..." Tsuki said in a barely audible voice.

Hiromi rolled her eyes at their glum reply and instead inserted her key into the elevator. These two were such babies. Honestly, her doing beyblade was ridiculous. Besides, she had too many things to get ready for. College was just around the corner and she wanted to get into that good law school! Hiromi guiltily glanced at the two bummed looking girls, but quickly shoved the guilty into the corners of her mind. She wasn't going to allow them to take this beyblade apart. It may sound weird to others, Hiromi wanted to preserve whatever it was that was last touched by her Ojiisama.

They may have not been that close, but whatever memories Hiromi had of him, she kept close to her. The few times she had met him during the holidays had been precious. He was always smiling kindly at her and encouraged her whenever she was curious about something. In a way, he had been even closer to her than her own Okaasan!

It had been so hard moving from Bakuten, but her Okaasan had been so firm about it. There had been no room for arguments. The school year had already started, but they still moved to Tokyo in the end. Hiromi remembered the day so vividly as though it was yesterday. Even though she had to leave for Tokyo, she had insisted on attending school one last time.

She had been wearing what had been her trademark clothes that day: the silly pink shirt and white skirt. All her friends had been chatting lively as they expressed their goodbyes. Hiromi vaguely remembered hearing a loud voice complaining about losing some sort of match at some sort of supermarket sponsored event **(2).** But in the end, Hiromi had left the place tearless. Sure, she was going to be lonely without her friends, but they weren't exactly close friends. They were just mere acquaintances she spoke to occasionally. They were people whom she pretended to be the perfect President of the class.

Her 'friends' there weren't really friends. Not even Tsuki or Callie could be considered 'friends' to Hiromi. Tsuki and Callie had a bond with each other so strong that Hiromi knew she could never intrude. She would always be the outsider between the two.

'_Heh, I wonder if things would have been different if I stayed at Bakuten,'_ Hiromi mused in amusement. _'Who knows, I might have become real friends with that Kinomiya guy and his teammates.'_

The elevator stopped and Hiromi perked up. She felt a little better now that she saw the gift her Ojiisama had left behind. She had been worried that it would have been something pricey and expensive, especially since Adrianne would be after her hair if that was the case. Hiromi patted the hoister that had the beyblade and felt her smile grow. For some reason, she felt really content.

"Look out!" she was brought out of her reverie by Callie's scream and felt her arm being painfully pulled. Shooting from the opened elevator door were three blurred objects. Hiromi was roughly pushed onto the floor with Callie while Tsuki hovered on top of them. The midnight blue haired girl glanced over her shoulders and rolled off of them when she saw that it was clear.

"What's going on?" Hiromi hissed.

"I don't know, but those things were beyblades for sure." Callie whispered shakily. "One of them has a wicked attack ring. I wouldn't be surprised if it tore through steel."

"It did," Tsuki blanched as she stared at the large serrated slash on the elevator's steel walls. The beyblades had skimmed through the surface of it and had managed to leave behind such an imprint. "This isn't good."

"What happened to that lady out there?" Hiromi whispered concernedly. Tsuki shook her head.

"No time to worry about her. We have to worry more about us right now. We have no idea what the motives of these people are and one wrong move, we'll probably be killed." Tsuki glanced at the opened elevator, knowing from what she had observed when they first rode it that it wouldn't close until the key was inserted or until they got off. "I've heard about attack rings that can kill, but this is ridiculous."

"What are we going to do?" Callie winced when she heard loud whispers from the people outside. They were speaking too softly for them to understand what exactly they were saying. "We can't charge head on since they have projectile weapons. We'll get shredded before we can even reach the door, especially since we're cornered.

Hiromi ran her hand through her hair, her heart threatening to explode out of her chest. "Damn it, what's the point of Okaasan making me take martial arts if I can't use it?"

"She just never expected the 'trouble' to be from a beyblade, not a person." Tsuki inhaled deeply to calm her nerves and slipped her hand into her laptop bag, pulling out a mirror. She clenched the tip of it and used it to peer out the elevator. There was three pair of shoes. The elderly lady was slumped over her desk, clearly unconscious, but Tsuki could barely see her body moving as she breathed. "The Obaachan's alive."

"That's good," Hiromi said in relief. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"We don't have a lot of options," Tsuki replied. "I see three people outside. We know they're all armed with beyblades, one of which has a lethal attack ring that can most likely kill. There's not enough space in this elevator for us to move and I'm pretty sure if one of us attempted to use the key to close the elevator, they're going to launch their blade and it's probably going to rip us to shreds while we're trapped in here."

"Great, so what can we do?" Hiromi said in exasperation.

"Leave this to me and Callie," Tsuki said. "We're used to working together. Wait here until we tell you to come out."

"Are you kidding me?" Hiromi almost yelled, but saw that she was completely serious. "There's no way I'm allowing you two to go off like that! At least let me go with you guys! I refuse to sit around like a coward while you two go fighting off some psychos!"

"I told you," Tsuki said impatiently. "Callie and I are used to working together. Adding you in will probably tangle our coordination up!"

Hiromi winced at the comment, especially since it was true. Still, the truth stung.

"Don't worry, Tsuki and I only have older brothers, remember? Okay, so Tsuki also has one younger brother, but either way, we're used to dealing with unfair attacks like this." Callie said reassuringly, having regained her bearings after getting over the initial shock. "Trust us, we'll be fine."

"I trust you guys," Hiromi said softly, trying to contain the soft ache in her chest. It was funny how instead of being afraid that they were being attacked, she was more envious of another example of the close bond Tsuki and Callie had with each other. "I just don't trust the guys out there."

"That makes two of us."

"Make that three," Tsuki added. She used the mirror to check the outside again and saw that there were only two pairs. "Good, one of them left, probably to check the other hallways. Callie, one of them is exactly one o'clock from our position. I'll head for the other one, alright?"

"Be careful you two," Hiromi murmured, taking Tsuki's laptop bag from her.

Callie and Tsuki both flashed her a bright smile before the two charged out. Hiromi clenched the bag close to her chest, her heart pounding as she heard the loud stamping of feet. In her mind, she was repeatedly telling herself that she should have gone with them, while her heart was telling her to get over herself and understand that it was better if she hadn't gone with them.

"Shit, Hiromi get out of there!" she heard Tsuki yell out.

Hiromi scrambled to her feet, but it was too late. She saw the shadowy figure in front of the entrance of the elevator. The first thing she saw was the brown boots, then the black jeans, the midnight blue shirt, and lastly the flaming orange hair. Cocky emerald eyes stared straight at her.

"So you're the one," he murmured in French.

Hiromi didn't know whether to be grateful or not that the language that this guy spoke was the one language she depended on during her stay in Switzerland. The guy took a step forward and grabbed her by the arm. She should have grabbed his arm and restrained him with the moves she learned in one of her many self-defense classes –and often used in real life–, but something had frozen her limbs. Even her voice was caught in her throat.

She was awkwardly dragged out of the elevator and her eyes widened when she saw Tsuki and Callie. The two other boys held bruises and one was actually bleeding by the mouth, but they had still emerged victorious since they were both holding Tsuki and Callie by the shoulders. Tsuki caught Hiromi's eyes and motioned her head towards the unconscious elderly lady, wordlessly telling her how the three guys had threatened the lady's life if they didn't cooperate.

"My name is Reynard," the emerald eyed teen said, roughly shoving Hiromi in front of him. "Are you the one who just opened the vault?"

"I..." Hiromi swallowed, suddenly feeling her throat so dry. What was wrong with her? She had been in dangerous situations before in the streets of Tokyo and never had she been afraid!

"I'm the one," Callie yelled. "I'm the one who opened the stupid vault!"

"Heh, baka, don't lie, I'm the one." Tsuki said coolly. "The vault that was just opened, it's mine."

The two girls winced when the boys tightened their grips on their shoulders. "Shut up. Stupid bitches."

"Stop describing yourself," Tsuki couldn't help but add and hissed in pain when the guy dug his nails into her shoulder. "And do you ever cut your nails? That really hurts!"

"Tsuki, stop antagonizing him!" Hiromi scolded only to wince when the guy, Reynard, grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him.

"Answer the question," he said slowly. "Or else I'll gut the old lady."

"Hiromi, don't lie to him!" Callie yelled. "The vault is mine!"

"Stop trying to steal my stuff," Tsuki said to Callie before turning towards Reynard. "The vault is mine. Now what do you want?"

"I believe I'm speaking to this bitch right here," Reynard sneered. "So tell me, is the vault yours or am I going to have to start cutting some people open?"

"The vault is mine," Hiromi said calmly, trying not to wince when he tightened his grip on her hair and roughly pulled at it even harder. "Now tell me what you want."

He threw her to the ground and her head nearly cracked against the marble ground.

"Hiromi!" Tsuki and Callie yelled.

"So your name is Hiromi," Reynard said, the nasty sneer remaining in his face. "Well then, Hiromi, if you are indeed the owner of the recently opened vault, battle me."

"What are you talking about?" Hiromi hissed, slowly rising from the floor. "If it's some sort of fist fight you want, just go to some bar. I'm sure there are plenty of more sleazy people like you who'll give you the fight of your life."

Reynard scowled and raised his hand to hit her, but seemed to hesitate. His eyes wavered for a second before he took a step back, reaching behind him. Hiromi tensed, wondering if it was weapon, when she saw a familiar top.

A beyblade?

"Beybattle me, right here, right now." Reynard said in a tightly controlled voice, obviously not happy about not hitting her. "If you win, I'll let you and everyone else here go. If you lose, you hand me your beyblade."

"What?" Hiromi touched the hoister that held the beyblade protectively. "Why do you want this thing?"

"That's none of your concern," Reynard said roughly, a vein twitching in his head. "Do we have a deal?"

"Hell no, no deal!" Hiromi yelled, getting up from the floor. "Just go to some store and buy a black bey...bey... those bey-thingies! I'm sure it'll be no different from the one that I have."

* * *

"Oh great, she's regressing," Tsuki moaned. "How are we ever going to teach her how to beyblade if she can't even say the name of the sport?"

"Sad, sad, sad," Callie mourned as well.

"Act like hostages you two or else!" one of the guys threatened.

"...Hiromi, I'm so scared, help me!" Callie drawled dramatically, placing the back of her hand against her forehead, pretending to feel faint.

"The light... I see the light!" Tsuki wailed.

"Never mind, just shut the fuck up!"

* * *

"Do you not understand your position?" Reynard said in a pinched voice. "Your friends are being held hostage at this moment. There is an old lady over there that will die if you do not cooperate with us. Unless you want their deaths to stain your consciousness, you will battle me!"

"How the hell do you expect me to battle you when I have no idea how to use one of these bey-thingies?" Hiromi demanded.

Reynard was caught off guard by this. "You... You don't know how to beyblade?"

"Hell no, this is my first time actually seeing one of those stupid tops!" Hiromi practically shrieked hysterically. What so special about these things that this guy was willing to kill people for it? Still, this was her Ojiisama's memento. There was no way she was letting this guy get his paws on it!

Reynard was silent before he snorted in laughter. It was not long until it was a full-blown laughter. He held his stomach, struggling to control himself, but it was becoming more and more difficult. "Ridiculous! This is so ridiculous! This bitch doesn't know how to beyblade."

Despite how Hiromi actually found no shame in not knowing about beyblading and how to play the sport, her face flushed. "Shut up, you bastard! If you're done making fun of me, let me and my friends go!"

The laughter abruptly stopped. "I don't think so."

Hiromi growled. "And why the hell not?"

"His eyes are everywhere," Reynard growled back. "He'll know if I just stole it from you. The only way he'll accept me is if I defeat you in a beybattle and take your beyblade as the prize. So now, take out your launcher and launch your beyblade!"

"For the last fucking time, I have no idea how to beyblade!" normally Hiromi didn't curse this much, but this guy was getting on her last nerve. "How can I launch something I don't know how?"

This time, Reynard appeared amused. He was getting the chance to toy with a useless enemy. After all the trouble he had to go through to break into this bank without alerting the authorities, he was going to make sure to enjoy every last minute of it. "Don't worry, useless bitch, I'll let you launch however many times you want until you get it right."

"Hiromi, don't do it." Tsuki warned. "You have no training whatsoever. If you go against this guy, he's going to obliterate you and take your beyblade!"

"That's right," Callie said. "Your Ojiisan left you that beyblade and you just got it! Ack, I haven't even taken it apart! No, Hiromi, you definitely can't lose it!"

"Focus you idiot!" Tsuki yelled. "Hiromi, don't do it."

"Y-Yeah, don't beybattle him!" Callie yelled as well.

"Shut those brats up," Reynard ordered and then turned to Hiromi. "I'd get your launcher out now, bitch, or else the first one to go will be that old lady over there."

"Leave that lady out of this," Hiromi said sharply. "She's not involved in this."

"Sadly, because of you, there's a chance she'll die." Reynard tsked in mocking sadness. "I wonder if the old bat has any grandchildren. Oh, the looks on their faces when they realize what happened to their grandmother. And then there are your friends... I wonder what sort of expression they'll make once my beyblade rips through their-."

"Alright!" Hiromi yelled.

"Hiromi!" the two girls yelled, struggling with the guys who restrained them so that they wouldn't be able to gag them. "Don't do it!"

"I have no choice! It's the only way we'll be able to get out of here." Hiromi said grimly, keeping her eyes firmly on Reynard. "So I get however many chances I want to launch this stupid thing?"

"However many my lady desires," he said with a mock bow. "But I should warn you, my patience has its limit."

"So much for however many I want," Hiromi grumbled, reaching for the launcher that was strapped around her waist.

"Hiromi, grab the launcher on your left," Callie advised. "We don't know how strong the custom launcher is so stick with the basic, especially since this is your first time."

"Right," Hiromi grabbed the launcher and stared at it. "Uh... I don't really know what I'm supposed to do now."

Reynard snorted, the cocky smirk still etched on his face. Obviously his already low opinion of her had sunk to a whole new level. His cronies mimicked him, apparently viewing Reynard as their exalted leader whose every move should be copied. Tsuki stomped on both of their feet, enjoying their cries of pain before turning her attention back on Hiromi.

"I'm going to get you, you bitch!" one of them roared, but before he could hurt Tsuki, Callie elbowed him harshly into the stomach.

"The rip cord is already in place so all you have to do is attach the beyblade to the launcher." Tsuki explained. "After that, take aim and then pull the rip cord as hard as you can. Make sure to take proper aim or else the beyblade is going to land improperly-Whoa!"

Tsuki cried out in surprise when the thug lifted her off the ground.

"Tsuki!"

"And where do you think you're going?" Hiromi, who was half-way turned around to help her friend, turned her attention back on Reynard. "Our battle hasn't even started. Do you know how pathetic you look, taking advice from people on the sidelines because you're too stupid to know how to launch a beyblade?"

"That's because beyblade isn't my thing, baka," Hiromi yelled, purposely saying the insult in Japanese so he wouldn't know what she was saying. "So be a good boy and stick to your words. I get as many chances I want to launch this thing until I get it right."

"Don't test my patience," Reynard snarled. "Launch the blade."

Hiromi felt a drop of sweat sliding down the side of her face as she lifted the launcher. It was a rectangular shaped box with the rip cord already in place. She had somehow managed to attach the beyblade on the launcher, but now came the hard part. It was going to be downright impossible for her to launch this thing correctly!

"Woman-," Reynard began.

"Damn it, whatever!" Hiromi yelled and yanked the ripcord out.

"Oh crap, Hiromi, wait, that's the wrong way!" Callie yelled while in the midst of hitting the thug on the face to let Tsuki down. She winced when the thug that had been restraining her retaliated by grabbing her hair, but the majority of her attention was on the flying beyblade. Callie and Tsuki watched in horror as the beyblade flew haphazardly in the air before crashing onto the floor.

It clattered on the floor and silence filled the area for a brief moment, broken only when Reynard had burst out into another bout of laughter. He clutched his stomach and pointed at Hiromi. "You're so pathetic! You can't even launch the beyblade right! Bwahahaha!"

"Give her a break, you dumbass!" Tsuki snarled and slammed her foot into the face of the guy holding her in the air. He roared in pain and grabbed his face, releasing Tsuki. She yelped when she painfully landed on the ground. "Ow... damn it; this is her first time holding a launcher so of course she wouldn't get it right."

"I'm getting tired of you two always butting in," Reynard said with a dark scowl. "Shut your mouths before I shut it permanently."

"Leave them alone Reynard," Hiromi yelled, trying to ignore the embarrassed flush on her face as she picked up the fallen blade. This had to be the most embarrassing day of her life, but there was no time for her to dwell on that, not when there were lives hanging in the balance. She fumbled with the launcher for a few seconds before finally hearing the click that told her that the beyblade was attached. "Okay, second try."

"Hiromi, steady your hands," Callie advised since Tsuki was too busy trying to prevent the thug –who now had a red footprint on his face– from strangling her. "Don't just roughly pull out the rip cord. Make it glide out of the launcher."

"Easier said than done," Hiromi muttered before repeated Callie's advice in her head. Her hands were threatening to shake out of uncertainty, but Hiromi willed them to still. She knew it was impossible for her to beat Reynard, who obviously was a veteran in beybattling, but if she didn't find a way to beat him, not only was she going to lose her friends, he was going to take her beyblade! "Breathe, Hiromi, breathe."

"Today, bitch," Reynard said with a smug smirk.

"My name isn't bitch, bastard!" Hiromi snarled before wrenching the ripcord out. She began to chant in her head, begging for the beyblade to land properly, her eyes never leaving the flying beyblade. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."

The beyblade clattered loudly on the marble floor, but did not stop spinning this time. Hiromi sighed in relief and heard loud cheers from Callie and Tsuki. Reynard smirked, now the real fun was going to begin. He reached behind him and pulled out his launcher, attaching the jade colored beyblade to his launcher.

Hiromi gasped in surprise and in pain when the launched beyblade collided with hers. She stumbled backwards, unprepared for the invisible force that had suddenly shoved her. "What the hell?"

"Callie... did you see that?" Tsuki asked, the two girls –much to the relief of the thugs– had finally stopped moving and were watching the battle before them.

Callie nodded. "Y-Yeah... but... but why did Hiromi move when her beyblade was hit by the bastard? Only those with-."

"I know," Tsuki said grimly. "Let's just cheer for Hiromi now. She's going to need all the help she can get when going against this guy."

"Yeah." Callie said, forcing her frown to disappear as she cheered for Hiromi. "C'mon Hiromi, beat that bastard till next week!"

"So sad," Reynard drawled. "That loser friend of yours has so much faith in you yet you're going to let them all down."

"What makes you think I'm going to lose?" Hiromi asked, sounding a lot braver than she currently felt.

"And what makes you think you're going to win?" Reynard guffawed before raising his hand, lowering it quickly as he yelled. "Attack Chimera!"

"Chimera?" Hiromi echoed in confused. "What, you actually named your beyblade?"

Her question was forgotten as the moment the jade beyblade collided with hers, the invisible force had returned and had shoved her harder this time. She yelped as she fell on the ground. Hiromi wildly looked up in confusion. What the hell was going on? Why was it that each time she was attacked, she felt as though she was getting hit?

"Chimera, Eclectic Claw!" he ordered. Hiromi's eyes widened when a glow began to surround the beyblade as it came after hers in an astonishing level of speed.

"Shit, Hiromi, dodge it!" Tsuki yelled.

"How the hell am I supposed to dodge? I don't even know how to control this stupid thing!" Hiromi yelled back, but was already mentally willing the blade to move out of the way. Much to her surprise, as if it had heard her pleas, her beyblade swerved to the right just in time to avoid the glowing jade beyblade with just a graze.

Hiromi's surprise and relief disappeared when she felt an ache appear on her waist. Her hand instinctively reached for it and past experiences in brawls told her that a nasty bruise was starting to form on her side.

Damn it, what the fuck was going on?

"You were lucky the first time, but don't think you're going to get lucky again!" Reynard snarled. "Chimera, attack! Don't let that stupid bitch get away this time."

Hiromi, who still had no idea what exactly was happening to her knew one thing was for sure. She had to make damn sure that she wasn't hit by Renard's beyblade. Whatever happened to her beyblade would apparently also happen to her. If that slight graze was enough to give her a bruise this bad, who knew what would happen if she was to get hit by a direct attack?

"Dodge, dodge, dodge!" Hiromi chanted to herself and her beyblade, wincing each time she barely evaded the attack by Chimera.

Beyblade was a game right? It was just about these two spinning tops fighting against each other until one of them lost steam, right? If that was the case, why was she literally getting hurt each time they blades collided?

* * *

"Reynard is going to win this battle and then we're going to be famous!" one of the thugs cackled in delight. "To think, all we had to do was steal that bitch's beyblade. This is going to be like taking candy from a baby."

"What are you talking about?" Callie demanded. "Why do you guys want her beyblade anyways? Sure the parts are cool and everything, but I don't think they're worthy killing for... okay, so Hiromi's bey-parts are cool enough to k-."

"Callie, what point are you trying to make?" Tsuki yelled.

"Shut up Tsuki!"

"Gah, whatever. Bastards, tell us what you want with Hiromi's beyblade." Tsuki said angrily. The beyblade must be pretty special if people were actually going to kill other people just to get it.

"Haha, let's just say that someone really powerful wants to get his hands on it and once we give it to him, he's going to make us powerful!" the other thug said smugly and was hit on the shoulder by his comrade.

"You idiot, don't give out information to the enemy!" he scolded.

"Uh... r-right, you two bitches didn't hear anything!"

"Yeah, yeah, we didn't hear anything." Tsuki and Callie both said sarcastically.

* * *

This wasn't good. Hiromi knew she had to go on the offensive if she wanted to win the battle, but it was hard enough just dodging him. Not to mention the bruises she got each time she was nearly hit by Reynard's beyblade. If just doing that was enough to give her a bad bruise, what would happen if she actually attacked the guy?!

Shit, there was no time for her to be coward! If she wanted to live, she'd just have to deal with the painful consequences later.

"Attack!" she yelled.

"Finally going on the offensive, bitch?" Reynard snickered. "Well too bad, you just fell for my trap! Chimera, Sand Storm!"

The jade beyblade suddenly swerved, dodging Hiromi's attack, and began to encircle her beyblade repeatedly. The strange glow that had previously engulfed Reynard's beyblade had returned and Hiromi gasped at the sight of what appeared to be sand.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself, her eyes widening when she saw a brilliantly bright figure emerging from the center of Reynard's beyblade. She squinted her eyes, straining them to get a glimpse at whatever had appeared.

It was a beast that looked partially like a lion and partially like a scorpion. It had a bright emerald colored mane with glowing amber eyes. The upper half of the body resembled that of a lion whose colors weren't even remotely close to that of an actual lion while the bottom half was a midnight red bottom half of a scorpion. It roared at Hiromi as though it was trying to instill fear into her, but instead of fear, she just stared in amazement.

For the last fucking time, what the hell was going on?!

"Hiromi, your blade!" Callie yelled, watching in horror as Hiromi's beyblade began to wobble, unable to find balance as the sand storm interfered with its rotation. "Quick, find a way to get out of there."

"Forget it," Reynard said with that annoying laughter of his. "She's caught in my storm. There's no way in hell she can get out of there!"

Hiromi clenched her fists. He was right. She had no idea how to get out of from that weird storm surrounding her beyblade. Not to mention, it was hard to concentrate with all these questions forming in her head.

She glanced at Tsuki and Callie. The two were bruised from having struggled against their capturers. These two were relying on her to win because they know that even if they know how to defend themselves, the beyblades of these three guys had enough power to rip them into pieces. And there was that unconscious old lady. There was no way Hiromi was going to let an innocently old lady get killed because of her.

The sand storm was growing stronger and Hiromi could feel the particles of sand slapping against her face.

She had to do something.

Anything.

Anything to get them out of the mess.

But how? She had no idea how to beyblade. Getting the beyblade on the ground right the second time had been a mere fluke and the fact that she had survived this far was just luck! She wasn't a beyblader.

So how?

How was she going to win this?

'_Someone, please... please help me.'_ Hiromi wanted to clench her eyes shut, to hide herself from what was happening, but knew that she couldn't afford to show weakness in front of Reynard. He already thought of her as nothing and she didn't want to give him another thing to taunt her with. _'I can't do this on my own. Someone... anyone... please, please help me!'_

_**Pathetic.**_

The tears that had been about to gather in her eyes stopped and Hiromi looked up in surprise. Reynard's entire concentration was on the battle and didn't even seem to notice that Hiromi was looking at him. That meant Reynard hadn't been the one to say it. So, who did...

_**Such a pathetic woman you are.**_

'_Who are you?'_ Hiromi demanded.

_**To think, such a weak woman such as yourself dared to wield me.**_

'_Shut up! Who the hell are you?'_ Hiromi demanded, her eyes flashing with anger. Too consumed in the mental conversation she was having with the shapeless figure that she didn't notice how her beyblade had momentarily stilled in synch with her anger. Reynard, however, noticed and glanced up at Hiromi, only to see she wasn't paying attention to the battle at all! Didn't this bitch care about this battle?

_**But you can be useful to me. No one has ever wielded me without giving into the darkness... considering this an honor bitch.**_

_Fuck you! _All this cursing had to be a new record for Hiromi since she had been raised not to curse this much, but the stress was piling up. As of this moment, she didn't give a damn. '_Now who the fuck are you?'_

_**Do you want to beat the boy?**_

This caught Hiromi's attention. '_What?'_

_**Do you want to beat the boy?**_ The bodiless voice asked impatiently.

'_Of course I do! I just want this nightmare to end!'_

_**Then promise you will repay my favor to you!**_

'_What are you-?'_

"Hey bitch!" Reynard snarled, angered by how Hiromi didn't appear to be taking the battle seriously. "No one underestimates me! Chimera, finish this battle! Eclectic Claw!"

'_Shit! I can't dodge it since I'm still stuck in that stupid storm!'_ Hiromi thought in a panic when she felt the presence speak once more.

_**So do we have a deal?**_

Hiromi watched as the glowing jade blade was about to reach her beyblade. The glowing lion/scorpion beast, however, had other plans as it lunged for her. She cursed and heard Tsuki and Callie screaming at her to move, but they all knew it was too late. Even if she moved, the lion/scorpion beast would get her.

'_Damn it, I don't care what happens to me! I just want to make sure no one else gets hurt because of me!' _Hiromi thought and clenched her eyes shut, lifting her arms in a feeble attempt to defend herself against the glowing beast. _'Fucking voice in my head, you got yourself a deal! Now help me get rid of this bastard!'_

_**Then shout my name.**_

_Your name?_ She asked breathlessly.

_**Yes, my name. Scream it to the heavens. Reveal to the world that you wish to summon me-**_

"Black Dranzer!" Hiromi screamed.

A burst of black light exploded from the center of Hiromi's blade and everyone watched in a mixture of shock and horror as another glowing beast appeared within the battle field. The loud piercing shriek of the black phoenix caused everyone except Hiromi to reach up and cover their ears, but their eyes remained glued to the sinfully majestic figure that floated menacingly before them.

Hiromi, meanwhile, was frozen by the surge of power that was now flowing through her. She lifted her hand and saw the dark glow licking the surface of her skin, caressing her as though she was something precious to it.

This power...

It was so overwhelming...

'_My head...'_ Hiromi moaned mentally, a striking ache hitting the back of her head. Her body suddenly felt so heavy, forcing her to her knees. She vaguely heard Tsuki and Callie crying out for her again. Black spots appeared in her line of vision and before the darkness could completely engulf her vision, Hiromi heard the petrified screams of Reynard.

* * *

Thousands of miles from Switzerland, a lone figure jerked up from his king sized bed. Mahogany-shaded eyes seemed to glow within the darkness as he reached for the blue beyblade beside his bed. The bitchip flashed in recognition of the touch of its master and provided the comforting warmth that had soothed all his fears ever since he was a child. He lifted the beyblade and pressed it against his head, locks of his two-toned hair brushing against the metal.

"Just a nightmare..." he breathed. "It was just a nightmare..."

* * *

_**::tsuzuku::**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**(1)** Official Language of Switzerland consists of French, German, and Italian

**(2)** This scene is after Beyblade V-Force episode 1

There are times where there's a break between what's happening with Hiromi and what's happening with Tsuki and Callie and there are times where the break isn't there. I did that purposely because during the time when the breaks aren't there, Tsuki and Callie are directly interacting with Hiromi or Reynard. When the break is there, that's because Tsuki and Callie are merely speaking to each other and it doesn't involve Hiromi or Reynard. I dunno, it felt awkward to me if that break wasn't there and Callie and Tsuki weren't talking to Hiromi or Reynard.

In this timeline, Hiromi moved out of Bakuten before she could get kidnapped with Kyouju and grow close to the Bladebreakers. Actually, she moved right after the first episode of V-Force. As I'm sure most of you have read, she moved to Tokyo because of her mother.

Okay, I think that's about it.

Hopefully there will be more of Kai in the next chapter! XD

Review Please~!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Whew, I was able to update this fic at least... but that was because I had the majority of it done already. Haha, crud, need to work on my other fics. Sadly, school comes first and so, for now, readers will have to be patient. I hope you guys like this chapter.

I hope readers will enjoy this fanfic and spread the KaixHiromi love around!

I don't own Beyblade and I don't own Callie! She is the fanfiction writer, Blackbelt's, character.

Other explanations will be at the bottom of the page.

I haven't exactly watched all of V-Force or G-Revolution, so if there are some mistakes... oh well. XD Also, since I don't have time to re-read and edit stuff, please forgive grammer and spelling mistakes!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hiromi sat on her bed, staring listlessly at the wall before her. The wallpaper was slowly peeling off, revealing the rotting wood that had been carefully covered. She had always known that the Program she had entered to get into Switzerland had been cheap, but she hadn't known that the hostel they would have purchased would be this bad.

Callie and Tsuki were sprawled on the ground, both fast asleep. They had sat beside Hiromi's bed all morning, waiting for her to wake up, but when the sun began to rise, the two couldn't take it anymore and had fallen asleep.

Rising out of the bed, Hiromi threw her blanket on top of the two and began to head off towards the bathroom. Once she came upon the mirror, she lifted her shirt up and narrowed her eyes when she saw the dark bruises all over her.

So last night hadn't been a dream.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out were the screams of the Reynard guy and when she had woken up, she was back in the hotel. She touched the large bruise on the side of her stomach and hissed in pain. Those bruises, especially this one, were going to take some time to heal. The bruises, Hiromi knew, would heal, but she was starting to wonder if the memory of last night would ever fade.

_**Woman.**_

'_And here is the return of the annoying voice'_, Hiromi thought, forgetting for a brief moment that the 'annoying voice' could also hear her. The voice hissed in displeasure and she winced, a sharp pool of heat hitting her in the stomach. _What was that for?_

_**Impudent woman, do not think you can treat me with such disrespect!**_

'_Disrespect? You should be happy that I'm even speaking to you!'_ Hiromi snapped back, glaring at her own reflection though feeling a bit silly for doing so. Since she had no physical being to get angry at –expression wise-, the only thing she could do was pretend she was that the one she was angry at was her reflection.

_**If it was not for me, you wouldn't even be here.**_ The voice said coldly. Now that Hiromi listened to it carefully, it was hard to tell if the voice was a man or a woman. It felt muffled, as though there was a problem with the connection between them, but making assumptions by attitude alone, Hiromi decided to deem it male for now.

She snorted. '_If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place! What the hell are you anyways?'_

_**Foolish woman,-**_

'_Stop calling me woman! Do you know how vulgar you sound? This is the twenty-first century, not the Stone Age!'_

_**What am I expected to call you if I do not even know your name?**_

The voice had her there. Hiromi winced and then sighed, leaning against the marble sink. '_You're right, I'm sorry about that. My name is Tachibana Hiromi, but just call me Hiromi. The last thing I need is for the voice in my head to call me with an honorific.'_

_**As if I would call you with such an honorific**_, the voice snidely replied, causing Hiromi to grit her teeth. It was starting to become very difficult to not punch the wall out of frustration. Okay, she got it, the bodiless voice obviously still didn't like her or trust her, but the feeling was mutual. Hiromi didn't trust the voice, not after when she had listened to it she had ended up falling unconscious while hearing people screaming.

'_So what are you anyways?'_ She was about to ask.

"Hiromi?" she heard Callie call out while yawning. She turned around and saw Callie peeking through the blanket, rubbing her eyes. Tsuki was stirring beside her, mumbling incoherent things while she kicked the blanket off. "You're awake!"

Hiromi smiled weakly at her. "Yeah, I'm awake. Sore, but awake. Mind telling me what happened last night? I don't remember anything."

"Y-You don't remember anything?" Callie squeaked.

Tsuki rolled her eyes, obviously not a morning person. "That's what she said, doofus."

"Shut up." Callie countered before dumping the blanket on top of Tsuki's face. There was a muffled shout as she began to fight the blanket, only causing it to further tangle around her. With a sigh, Callie rose from the floor and turned towards Hiromi. "Anyways, where does it hurt? Tsuki brought a first-aid-kit just in case, but we didn't want to move you anymore in case we hurt you by accident."

"I'm fine, I don't need anything." Hiromi said, spreading her arms so that Callie could see the marks. "It's just a bunch of bruises. I'll heal. Now tell me what happened last night."

"It. Was. So. Awesome!" Tsuki yelled, throwing the blanket off of her. Callie winced. She hadn't thought it was awesome, but trust Tsuki to think something so frightening would be cool. "One minute, I thought you were going to get killed by that guy's bitbeast-."

"Bit-what?" Hiromi's eyebrows knitted.

"It's a-." Callie began, but Tsuki was on a roll.

"-but when you yelled out that name... what was it? It was... blade? Blake? Ugh, I need my morning coffee," Tsuki mumbled before rubbing her forehead. Callie sighed and pointed at the coffee maker at the table. Normally their situation would be switched, but during the morning, Tsuki was always a bit out of it.

"Anyways, this is kind of hard to explain since I don't really understand it myself, but bitbeasts are spirits that lives inside beyblades. They're summoned during beybattles and fight against the enemy beyblades. Uh, Tsuki knows more about it than me," Callie said with a sheepish smile while the two settled down on Hiromi's bed. "Just wait for the coffee and she'll be back to normal."

"What about you?" Hiromi quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Callie, whose face flushed. "Tsuki needs coffee while you need yogurt. If you don't eat yogurt, your personality does a 360 and you suddenly become this mature, sophisticated person."

Callie rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "Hiromi, don't say it like that. You're making it seem as though I'm an idiot!"

"I'll never understand you two weirdoes," Hiromi said with a smile. "Well, while we wait for Tsuki," Hiromi and Callie watched with a wry smile when they saw Tsuki crouching in front of the coffee machine like a depraved zombie, "tell me what happened last night."

"It was..." Callie hesitated. "Okay, I don't care what Tsuki says, what happened last night wasn't awesome. It was downright scary."

"What happened?" Hiromi gently pressed.

Callie bit her lip. "I don't know what exactly happened since there was this black light that shot out of your beyblade, but if I have to guess, I think you summoned a bitbeast."

"What?" Hiromi gasped. "I can't have a bit-thing! I didn't even know about them until today! Hell, if it wasn't for last night, I wouldn't have even believed they existed!"

"It was... It was nothing I've ever seen. I couldn't really see it clearly because of the light," Callie continued, wringing her hands on her shirt. The memory was frightening enough, but Hiromi deserved to know. "But your bitbeast came out and literally destroyed Reynard's beyblade. According to Tsuki, there are times when bitbeasts, especially powerful ones, are connected to their masters or bladers, if you'd like. The stronger the bitbeast, the stronger the bond. Or that's what Tsuki believes. Anyways, apparently Reynard had a strong enough connection with his bitbeast and so, when his beyblade was shattered..."

Hiromi grabbed Callie's shoulders, her eyes demanding answers. "What happened Callie? What happened to Reynard?"

"H-He's fine!" Callie attempted to reassure, grabbing Hiromi's wrists. "He was unconscious when I last saw him."

"Wh-What about his friends? And the old lady?" Hiromi asked, refusing to release her grip on Callie. "Are they alright? I haven't... I haven't..."

"No!" Callie yelled when she saw tears misting Hiromi's eyes. "You didn't do anything! They're fine! Reynard's friends tried to help him and though you destroyed their beyblades, everything's fine. I don't think they had a bitbeast, so the damage was minimal. The old lady is fine as well! Tsuki checked on her before we left the bank."

Hiromi was still for a brief moment before her grip on Callie loosened. She almost collapsed on top of Callie, resting her head on Callie's shoulder. Everyone was okay. She hadn't hurt anyone. They were all alive and breathing. Hiromi attempted to calm herself with these words, but continued to feel the dread clutching her chest.

"How did we get back to the hotel?" Hiromi asked quietly, unmoving.

"Tsuki and I took turns carrying you. Since there wasn't any traffic, we got back to the hotel before the sun even came up," Callie answered, reaching up to wrap her arms around Hiromi. "Don't worry, we snuck back in without anyone noticing. Are you alright, Hiromi?"

"What a question," Hiromi commented with a chuckle, though it was humorless. "I guess I'll be alright. I'm kind of used to adapting by now. You know, with the whole abruptly changing schools, moving to a new city, blah, blah, blah. "

Callie smiled softly. "That's right. Remember when we first met? We kind of rubbed each other the wrong way and ended up trying to make each other's lives miserable. You and Tsuki even had a fist-fight together with me refereeing and making sure that the teachers didn't catch us."

Hiromi laughed at the memory, lifting her head up. "I remember that day! I accidentally broke Tsuki's nose and in the end, we were caught by the teacher."

"Good thing that the teacher was a nice one or else we probably would have been expelled." Callie smiled. "I remember hating you a lot after that."

Hiromi's eyes widened. This was her first time hearing this. "Really?"

"Yeah, well, you hurt my friend. I couldn't help it." Callie said, her smile dimming slightly. "It wasn't until that incident with those gang members that I started to change my mind about you."

"Let's not get into any more stupid topics," Callie squeaked when she felt something land on her head. Glancing upward, she saw a case of yogurt balanced on there. With a happy gasp, she immediately began to indulge herself with it. Tsuki stood behind her with a large mug of coffee. "Now, back to our original topic."

"Good to have you back Tsuki," Hiromi said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah," Tsuki waved at her, wanting to forget how 'out-of-character' she had been. "Where'd you guys stop at?"

"Callie basically told me everything," Hiromi said, gently pushing Callie off when the brunette rubbed her shoulders against Hiromi excitedly while she moaned happily at the taste of the yogurt. "But I still have questions about the bit... er... what was it called again?"

_**Pathetic.**_

_Shut it!_ Hiromi hissed back.

"Bitbeast," Tsuki said patiently. "They are sentinel beings that have existed within this world for centuries. Normally, they were wielded by great warriors who either used them for good or evil. Now, the majority of them dwell within the beyblades used by children all over the world. Their powers are still mysterious and there's more to be found, but-."

"Tsuki, I wanted a brief introduction. Not a freaking presentation," Hiromi said with her arms crossed. Tsuki sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you the stupid version of it."

"Hey," Callie said, pointing her spoon threateningly at Tsuki. "Stop calling us stupid, you nerd!"

"I am not a nerd," Tsuki twitched. "Besides, if I'm a nerd, you're an otaku! You've got to be the only person in the world who'd actually carve out a human-size statue of your favorite anime character!"

"And just what did you prove by saying that, Tsuki?" Hiromi asked, feeling exasperated by the two. Honestly, whenever she was with them, she felt as though she was a mother. They really needed to start acting their age. "Anyways, call it what you want, I just want you to be brief. I don't think we have a lot of time on our hands."

"Oh shoot," Callie tossed the empty yogurt container, cheering when it landed right in the wastebasket. "I forgot. What time are we supposed to meet at the lobby with the other program members?"

Tsuki glanced at her wristwatch. "We have at least half an hour."

"Can you shove all the information you need to tell me in that much?" Hiromi asked hopefully.

"Nope," Tsuki said bluntly and Hiromi sighed. "But I can try."

"I'll help!" Callie said cheerfully.

"You'll probably make it take longer than necessary," Tsuki commented and was hit in the head by Hiromi. "Ow!"

"You're the one who's making it take longer than necessary," Hiromi scolded. "Now hurry up and give me the laymen's version of it already."

"It's called the Stupid Version," Tsuki said stubbornly, but conceded quickly when she saw fire starting to erupt in Hiromi's ruby-red eyes. "R-Right."

"Hehe, Tsuki's afraid of Hiromi," Callie began to chant, but instantly stopped when Hiromi's glare went her way. "Sh-Shutting up now!"

Tsuki smirked, but did not comment this time. One glare was enough to freeze her and if memory served her correctly, the last time she heard that someone was at the end of Hiromi's anger when her eyes were glowing angrily like that, they had never been seen again.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Let's start with why there's a voice in my head that's constantly badgering me about how stupid I am?" Hiromi growled loudly, hoping she didn't always need to say things mentally to get her message across. The voice must have heard her since she felt another painful slam of pain on her stomach. "Ow, will you stop that already!"

"S-Stop what?" Callie asked cautiously, still afraid that Hiromi's anger might suddenly be directed towards her. "I didn't touch you! I didn't touch you!"

"Shut up Callie," Tsuki said. "She wasn't talking to you."

"Then who was she talking to?"

"Her bitbeast."

"What? But she doesn't have her beyblade!" Callie exclaimed. She cried out in surprise when she felt hands latch onto her shoulders again. "H-Huh?"

"Where is it? Where's my bey-thingy?" Hiromi demanded frantically when Tsuki peeled her off of Callie. "Tsuki?"

"It's in your hoister," Tsuki explained calmly. "We put your launcher, the beyparts, and your beyblade in your suitcase just in case someone came in. Make sure you put them on when we leave. Always keep your beyblade with you at all times."

"Why?" Hiromi asked, confused.

"Because," Callie said this time. "You never know when you're going to be forced into a beybattle. You're not famous like a pro, so you probably won't be challenged every second, but still, it's better safe than sorry. In the beyblade world, beybladers are somehow attracted to each other and always meet up with one another."

"That's right," Tsuki said with a frown. "We'll think of something to explain to everyone if they ask, but for now, remember to always have your beyblade and your gear with you."

Callie glanced to catch Tsuki's eyes, a silent question flowing through them. Unfortunately, Hiromi noticed and grabbed them both by the ears. The two girls yelped and began to whimper in pain.

"Okay, what are you two trying to hide from me?" Hiromi asked in a low threatening voice. "And if you say it's for my own safety, you better be sure you have good life insurance or else I-."

"I'm sorry Hiromi, I'll talk, I'll talk!" Callie squealed.

"What the hell Callie?" Tsuki yelled only to cry out louder when Hiromi twisted her ear. "Oh my god, you have no idea how much this hurts Hiromi! Let go!"

"Punishment for trying to keep this a secret," Hiromi said simply while releasing Callie by the ear. She ran her hand through Callie's hair gently and gave her the most serene smile a person could give. Callie gulped and gave Hiromi a weak smile. "Now Callie, tell me what you tried to keep a secret."

Callie winced when she heard Tsuki's painful cries and felt fear stab her insides. "W-Well, i-it's just that."

The grip on her hair tightened and Callie whimpered. "On with it," Hiromi snarled.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Callie forfeited immediately. If they had been animals in the wild, Callie the prey would have already had her belly facing the mighty, dangerous predator Hiromi without a second thought. "I just asked Tsuki if we should tell you about how when we tried to touch your beyblade, we got burned! Now please let go of Tsuki! Listening to her cry out in pain like that is really scaring me!"

"What?" Hiromi abruptly released Tsuki and she fell forward, clutching her ear while hissing in pain. "You guys were burned?"

Hiromi observed the two carefully and saw that the two girls were both wearing bandages around their hands. It had been so obvious, but Hiromi had been so consumed in her problems to have even noticed that. Guilt began to well up in her when Tsuki moaned.

"Damn it, what is with you and being so violent?" Tsuki looked up and immediately stopped griping when she saw how Hiromi had frozen up. "It's not your fault. It's the stupid beyblade's fault. Stop blaming yourself for everything."

"If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be caught in this situation. You two wouldn't be hurt." Hiromi mumbled.

"Oh for crying out loud, enough with the pity parties!" Tsuki said in frustration. "Callie!"

"I'm already on it," Callie said and smacked her hand on Hiromi's head who yelped, loudly. "Sorry, but you deserved that one."

"Yeah, I guess," Hiromi said reluctantly, rubbing her head. "Okay, fine, it wasn't my fault, but this whole mess is my fault. Ah, no, I'm not going to listen to your arguments," Tsuki and Callie reluctantly closed their mouths, "now on with it, we're wasting valuable time."

"And whose fault is it?" Tsuki grumbled under her breath and smiled nervously at Hiromi when she saw the glare. "R-Right, as I was saying... keep your gear with you. We'll find a way to teach you how to beyblade. Callie and I know the basics, but we're not really good so we need to find you a teacher. Now, about beyblade tournaments-."

"I don't need to know about-OW!" Hiromi yelped and yelled at the ceiling angrily. "Why do you keep hurting me?"

_**Listen to the brat.**_

'_Why should I? I'm not going to enter any tournaments!'_

_**Listen to her now!**_

Hiromi hissed in pain when she felt another blow. Great, she got an abusive bitbeasty. Wasn't this thing supposed to be her 'guardian'? Why was it continuously hurting her like this?

"Hiromi?" Callie asked gently.

"I'm fine, continue about the tournaments please." Hiromi said pleasantly, thought there was a dark scowl on her face.

'_Why does it look like she's angry at me?'_ Tsuki thought a bit fearfully, but knew she should listen or else. "Actually, Callie, you explain it to her. I know the statistics about tournaments and the regulations, but maybe it'll be better if you explain it since you're so passionate about it."

"M-Me?" Callie squeaked.

"For goodness sake, just someone explain it to me already!" Hiromi yelled angrily.

"R-Right!" Callie yelped. "W-Well, in the past beyblade tournaments, all types of people just normally beybattled each other. But after the incident last year and people noticing the growing difference between beybladers with bitbeasts and beybladers without bitbeasts, the parents of the children participating tried to shut down the tournament. They thought it was too dangerous for their kids to continue playing if they're lives were on the line, especially if their kids didn't have a bitbeast and they ended up beybattling someone with a bitbeast." **(1)**

"Yeah, I think I remember hearing on the news about the parents protesting about something." Hiromi said with a frown, remembering the large amounts of picket signs filling the streets. She had never bothered to actually pay attention to them since her nose was buried in her text book. "But it makes sense. If Reynard was able to make me bruise this bad when he grazed me..."

The three didn't need words to imagine what would have happened.

"R-Right, so from now on, there are two divisions," Callie explained and lifted a finger. "The first division is for people without bitbeasts. They handle the tournament in the usual fashion, with a beydish in the middle. But," she lifted another finger, "the second division is different. They're for beybladers with bitbeasts and they have no beydish."

"What, they just fight each other in a flat ground?" Tsuki poked Hiromi on the shoulder.

"Hey, this isn't some kind of brawl. It's a sophisticated fight that demands intelligence and strategy," Tsuki said in defense of her favorite sport. Hiromi grabbed Tsuki's finger and bent it backwards. With a loud yelp of pain, Tsuki fell backwards, clutching her finger.

"Continue please, Callie."

The brown haired girl eyed the twitching Tsuki and nodded. "R-Right. You have to be tested before you can enter the division for beybladers with bitbeasts. The arenas you fight in are also different, but that's only because the range of the beybladers attacks are greater. Beydishes break easily whenever beybladers with bitbeasts battle so now they just fight in a completely different floor. Not to mention, there are beybladers who attack each other physically since the moment the beyblader is too tired to attack, their beyblades also weaken since bitbeasts and beybladers are connected to each other."

"...this is starting to turn out into some freaky version of a martial arts tournament," Hiromi pressed her palm against her forehead, vainly trying to force the impending migrate to leave. When she accepted at her attempts were for nothing, she ran her hand through her hair. "Okay, enough about the tournaments. What else do you have to tell me about this stupid sport?"

In what can only be described as an equally bold and stupid movement, Callie reached out and pulled Hiromi's cheek. "Don't call it stupid! It's a really awesome sport once you get the gist of it!"

There was a pregnant pause before Hiromi gave Callie a sweet, sweet smile. "If you don't want to lose that hand, remove it."

Callie's arms leaped backwards, held behind her back so that they wouldn't be forcibly removed from her shoulders. Tsuki snickered only to yelp in pain again when Callie placed a well-aimed kick on her stomach.

"Oof! What the hell, you-."

"Did I not just tell you guys to stop wasting time?" Hiromi all but demanded, but her threats now fell to deaf years as Callie and Tsuki were at it again. They rolled around the floor and Hiromi had to lunge on top of her bed so that they wouldn't topple her onto the ground "You two idiots! Ugh, we'll just continue this conversation later! JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

* * *

With a loud huff, Hiromi leaned against the door of her room. She didn't think they'd ever get out, but eventually, she had literally kicked them out.

_Well, now that I have an idea of what you are, why don't we get down to business?_ Hiromi narrowed her eyes and walked towards the nearby mirror on the wall provided by the hostel. It was better to look at something rather than nothing and if she was going to argue with something existing within her mind, she might as well look at her own reflection.

Remembering how she had done this in the bathroom just a few moments ago, she just hoped this wasn't going to be a usual thing or else she was going to be labeled as insane before the end of this week.

_**I'm impressed that such an unworthy creature such as yourself remembered our promise?**_

_Call it whatever you want, but it was more like blackmail than promise._ It was either agree to this... this _thing's_ demands or watch her friends get skewered. _And I know when I'm being insulted, beast. Do that again and I'm chucking you out of this room faster than you can say that bey-something-thing._

If Hiromi could see the bitbeast's eyes, she would have seen it rolling its eyes.

_**You humans never fail to astound me**__._

_Thank you very much, I always try hard to impress bodiless entities,_ Hiromi said sarcastically.

The bitbeast ignored Hiromi's words and instead sent a sharp pool of heat warningly into her stomach. _**And do not dare attempt to throw me away. I will simply return and kill your friends.**_

The threat made Hiromi bristle. _What makes you think you can return? Last I checked, you're a spirit that's stuck inside a toy. You'll be lucky to roll your way out of the trashcan I'm really tempted to throw you into!_

_**You and I cannot be separated.**_ The level disgruntlement of the bitbeast's voice rivaled the shocked and angered face of Hiromi's. _**And no matter what you believe, you should still keep in mind that I have the power to kill your puny friends. Just as easily as I recued your pathetic life and theirs.**_

_Don't you dare bring my friends into this, you fucker._ All niceness –yes, what she had been displaying moments ago with the sarcasm and insults was her being nice– disappeared and was replaced by an angered lion. _If you do, I won't hesitate to smash this stupid toy with the next hammer I see!_

At this, Hiromi was lifted off the ground and sent colliding into a nearby wall. Despite her shock of being thrown off the ground, she managed to twist her body so that her back would get the brunt of the throw. Falling to the ground, Hiromi groaned and began to push herself off the ground.

_**Do not think you can get away with threatening me again.**_

Fear, that was the emotion she should have felt, but after all the shit she had gone through in the years, it was the last thing she felt. Instead, Hiromi smirked. _What's wrong? You suddenly feeling afraid because you know I have the power to destroy you?_

_**Destroy me. Destroy ME?**_ The bitbeast sounded incredulous before a loud guffaw exploded in Hiromi, temporarily making her deaf and just as abruptly as it had appeared, the laugher disappeared and was replaced by a dark sinister tone that sent shivers down her spine. _**Bitch, you have no idea who you're threatening. I have gone through many gruesome trials that can send a grown man running for the hills. You are nothing compared to me. You know nothing.**_

In a display of stupid courage, Hiromi crossed her arms. _Try me._

_**You wish to see my world?**_

_No, I want nothing to do with your world._ She replied coolly. _But I think you're stupid for thinking that your pain is nothing compared to my pain. Everyone hurts, the level of it doesn't matter. You're not more special just because you hurt more._

_**Is that so?**_ The bitbeast appeared amused. _**A broken arm is the same as a small cut on the finger? A child abused for a few weeks is the same as a child abused for years? Get your mind straight, woman. Life isn't as easy to label as your making it seem.**_

_I'm not here for a philosophical debate._ Hiromi said sharply. _Tell me what you want from me._

_**What I want?**_ The bitbeast chuckled. _**What I want is very simple.**_

_If it's so simple, then pray tell._ This time, the bravery Hiromi displayed was forced. What the bitbeast was telling her was making her wearier than before and she just wanted to hear what it wanted so she could get it over with.

Sadly, she would never know-.

_**I want you to kill Hiwatari Kai.**_

-just how much she would regret asking the damned bitbeast what it wanted from her.

* * *

_**::tsuzuku::**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**(1)** I always found it strange that those with bitbeast fought against those without bitbeasts. That was kind of unfair, especially since those without bitbeast kind of had an unfair disadvantage. Maybe it's possible for those without bitbeasts to defeat those with bitbeasts, but in this story, it's impossible since in my point of view, the sheer power of the bitbeast should be enough to defeat a regular beyblade. Also, I noticed that the level of violence went up with each passing Season so I thought making there be two division of beybladers to be sensible.

Anyways, sorry readers, if you were expecting Kai to appear. Apparently it isn't his time, but he'll come soon. I can feel it! Hopefully in the next chapter.

Until then...

Review Please~!!!!!!


End file.
